CHEM-IS-TRY
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Shikamaru Nara adalah si pemalas yang selalu mendapat nilai bagus dalam pelajaran sains. Kendati demikian, dia tak mampu merumuskan reaksi kimia yang terjadi didalam tubuhnya tatkala ia bertatap mata dengan Temari, murid baru yang berasal dari Sunagakure. Bad at summary. AU. [For : ShikaTema Day Event : Voice For You] Enjoy reading :)
1. Chapter 1

**_CHEM-IS-TRY_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** Shikamaru Nara adalah si pemalas yang selalu mendapat nilai bagus dalam pelajaran sains. Kendati demikian, dia tak mampu menguraikan reaksi kimia yang terjadi didalam tubuhnya tatkala ia bertatap mata dengan Temari, murid baru yang berasal dari Sunagakure. Bad at summary. AU. [For : ShikaTema Day Event : Voice For You] Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _Warning :_** Alur cepet, gaje, OOC, romance gagal, ngasal, abal dan masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Kalimat _Italic_ merupakan kata hati/pikiran para tokohnya. Rated T menjurus ke M di akhir chapter. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

* * *

.

.

.

"Kudengar akan ada murid baru di kelas kita lho." Rock Lee memberitahu teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul di pojok belakang kelas sembari menunggu kegiatan belajar dimulai. Setiap anak menanggapinya berbeda.

Neji yang terkenal paling kalem, tak menghiraukannya sama sekali lantaran terlalu sibuk dengan buku catatan biologi yang tengah dibacanya. Sai, si kulit pucat, hanya menoleh sekilas ke arah pemuda alis tebal itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak bisa dibeberkan dengan kata-kata.

Hanya Kiba dan Chouji yang sepertinya antusias dengan kabar yang dibawa si rambut mangkok.

"Benarkah? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Chouji bertanya sebelum menghabiskan kepingan keripik kentangnya yang terakhir. Pemuda gempal itu menjilat jari-jarinya yang belepotan dengan bumbu, sebelum ia mengeluarkan sebungkus besar biskuit keju dari dalam tasnya.

Kiba terkekeh pelan, menunjukkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang tumbuh lebih panjang dari ukuran sewajarnya. "Aku harap dia perempuan deh! Agar bisa kujadikan pacar!"

"Memangnya dia akan tertarik padamu?!" Komentar pedas itu datang dari pemuda dengan gaya rambut _spike_ yang selalu mengenakan kacamata hitam.

"Lalu? Apa dia juga akan tertarik padamu, heh?" Kiba menimpali dengan sewot. Shino yang selalu bicara blak-blakan dan Kiba yang sangat mudah terpancing emosi. Tak akan ada yang menyangka kalau keduanya bersahabat baik sejak masih memakai popok.

"Sudahlah! Jangan ribut-ribut di tempatku! Cepat kembali ke tempat kalian sana!" Akhirnya sang penguasa pojokan kelas datang juga disaat jam pelajaran akan dimulai dalam lima menit mendatang.

Shikamaru meletakkan tasnya diatas meja, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada Rock Lee agar menyingkir dari singgasananya.

Dia membuka jas almamater sekolahnya, kemudian duduk manis sambil menopang dagunya. Jika dibiarkan terus seperti itu, dia akan tertarik ke alam mimpi dalam tiga menit. Maka dari itu…. Brakkk!

"Shikamaru! Apa kau tahu tentang murid baru yang akan menjadi teman sekelas kita?" Rock Lee menggebrak meja sang ketua kelas agak keras, membuat dagu si pemuda nanas terantuk, sehingga tak ayal membuatnya terhenyak dari alam peralihan antara mimpi dan dunia nyata.

"Mana kutahu?!" Shikamaru membentak Lee karena mengganggu acara pentingnya. Lee mengulum bibir bawahnya, ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan seperti ia akan menangis. Tapi, jangan tertipu. Itu adalah jurus andalannya agar terhindar dari masalah. Dasar rubah kecil!

"Percuma saja kau bertanya pada Shikamaru. Dia tak pernah memedulikan hal-hal semacam itu." Chouji berkata pada Lee. Memang benar. Walaupun berstatus sebagai anak kepala sekolah, Shikamaru tak pernah memedulikan hal-hal yang bukan urusannya. "Ahh~ Itu merepotkan!" Shikamaru berdalih.

Shikamaru Nara memang lain dari yang lain. Di saat remaja laki-laki seusianya tertarik dengan _game online_ , olahraga, prestasi akademis ataupun para gadis berdada besar, Shikamaru tak tertarik sama sekali dengan keempat hal tadi.

Dia sering menolak ajakan teman-temannya bermain game, meskipun selalu berhasil menyelesaikan permainan sudoku dalam kurun waktu kurang dari lima belas menit.

Shikamaru paling malas mengikuti pelajaran olahraga yang menurutnya menguras energi, walaupun dia memegang sabuk hitam karate.

Anak tunggal Shikaku Nara itu pun sering ketahuan tidur saat jam pelajaran, tapi selalu keluar sebagai pemilik nilai tertinggi dalam ujian.

Diatas semua itu, sejak taman kanak-kanak, dia sudah bersahabat baik dengan Yamanaka Ino, anggota tim _cheerleader_ sekolah yang dinobatkan sebagai siswi yang memiliki tubuh proporsional dengan payudara yang tak bisa dibilang rata.

Semua laki-laki pasti rela bertukar tempat dengan Shikamaru meskipun hanya dalam mimpi di siang bolong. Sayangnya, pemuda berkuncir nanas itu seperti tak menyadari kucuran nikmat Tuhan yang diberikan padanya, karena dia lebih senang bercengkrama dengan awan disela-sela waktu luangnya.

"Kriiiiing! Kriiiiing! Kriiiiing!" Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring selama tiga kali, menandakan kegiatan belajar mengajar telah dimulai. Para murid berhamburan masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing sebelum guru piket memulai inspeksinya.

Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dan kekar serta bertampang sangar, memasuki kelas Shikamaru dengan langkah-langkahnya yang statis yang jelas menunjukkan kalau dia dulunya pernah terjun ke dunia militer.

Asuma Sarutobi menyapa semua muridnya dengan santai dibarengi seulas senyum tipis yang merekah di wajah karismatiknya, agak bertolak belakang dengan penampilannya yang seperti seorang pegulat di ajang _smackdown._

"Aku punya kabar baik," katanya. "Kalian akan mendapat teman baru," dia melanjutkan lantas berjalan menuju pintu dan menghampiri seorang murid yang tadi ia minta untuk menunggu di luar kelas.

Seorang gadis berkuncir empat kemudian masuk ke dalam setelah mendapat intruksi dari Asuma. Dia membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan menyapa teman-teman barunya. Sikapnya begitu rileks dan natural, seolah dia sudah sering melakukannya atau dia memang terlatih untuk itu.

"Nama saya, Temari. Saya berasal dari Sunagakure." Gadis itu memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa formal. Beberapa murid terdengar ber-waaaah-ria, sementara beberapa yang lain, khususnya murid perempuan, saling berbisik sambil mengamati Temari dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki dengan tatapan yang kurang mengenakkan.

Temari menarik bibirnya kesamping berusaha menyamarkan senyum kecutnya, menanggapi sekelompok siswi yang sedang membicarakannya dari barisan tengah. _Selalu saja ada yang seperti mereka._

Temari kerap kali mencoba untuk tak terlalu mengindahkan _gang gossip girls_ di setiap sekolah yang ia masuki karena dalam setahun, Temari pernah berganti sekolah hingga tiga kali. Itu terjadi saat tahun terakhirnya di sekolah menengah pertama.

Lantaran profesi ayahnya yang merupakan seorang arkeolog, Temari dan saudara-saudaranya sering pindah sekolah mengikuti pekerjaan sang ayah. Tahun ini, dia terdampar di kota kecil bernama Konoha yang berada di wilayah barat Negara Api.

"Sunagakure? Itu tempat yang sangat jauh." Asuma tampak agak terkejut. Temari bisa memakluminya. Tanah kelahirannya berada di Negara Angin, sementara Konoha berada di Negara Api.

Kondisi alam dan iklim kedua negara itu pun berbeda, dimana Temari sangat yakin kalau sebagian besar orang, akan lebih memilih tinggal di Konoha daripada di Suna.

Temari hanya membalasnya singkat, sedikit mengendikkan bahunya. "Begitulah."

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau boleh mencari tempat dudukmu. Umm…" Asuma mengamati keadaan kelasnya sejenak.

"Nah! Kau bisa duduk disana." Asuma menunjuk kearah sebuah bangku kosong yang terletak paling belakang, tepatnya di barisan kedua dari jendela.

"Ketua kelas!" Kemudian Asuma beralih kepada seorang pemuda berkuncir nanas yang sedari tadi menatap kearah jendela, memasang raut muka mengantuk dengan kedua mata yang nyaris terpejam. Dia tak mendengar panggilan Asuma yang dilayangkan padanya.

"Oi! Ketua kelas!" Shino yang duduk didepannya sampai harus menghentak-hentakkan tumit sepatunya ke kaki meja Shikamaru untuk menyadarkan pemuda itu.

Perhatian Shikamaru akhirnya teralih dari jendela menuju ke depan kelas dimana ada sang guru dan… seorang gadis cantik mempesona yang tengah menatapnya.

"Eh? I-iya, Sensei?" Shikamaru agak tergagap menjawab panggilan gurunya. Dia menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya, berusaha menghindari tatapan sang gadis yang entah kenapa membuat jantungnya seketika berdebar hebat. _"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa jadi deg-degan seperti ini?"_

"Tolong jelaskan semua peraturan dan hal-hal penting tentang sekolah kita pada Temari." Setelah mengatakannya, Asuma langsung menyuruh Temari untuk duduk ditempatnya, yang entah karena kebetulan atau memang sudah suratan takdir Yang Maha Kuasa, berada disebelah Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan." Shikamaru hanya menelan kata andalannya itu dalam tenggorokan. "Baiklah," kata itulah yang akhirnya meluncur keluar dari mulut Shikamaru.

.

.

.

"Curaaaang! Kenapa kau selalu saja mendapat nilai bagus dalam ulangan kimia sih?!" Neji masih tak terima dengan hasil ulangannya yang lebih rendah setengah poin dari Shikamaru yang mendapat poin sembilan puluh delapan, nyaris sempurna.

Pemuda tampan itu makin sebal dengan sikap Shikamaru yang menjadikan kertas ulangannya sebagai alas tidur dan menganggapnya seolah bukan apa-apa. Dia menggeser lengan Shikamaru agak kasar, mengambil kertasnya dan membandingkan dengan miliknya.

Saat itu jam istirahat. Hampir semua temannya sudah meninggalkan kelas, menuju ke kantin, perpustakaan atau ruang klub. Tapi Neji masih di dalam kelas, menangisi nilai ulangan kimia miliknya yang ironisnya, merupakan idaman setiap murid di sekolah itu. Dalam beberapa hal, khususnya nilai akademis, sepupunya Hinata itu memang sedikit berlebihan.

"Kau pasti mendapat contekan dari ayahmu, yaa?!" Sai yang berada disebelah Neji, tak ragu-ragu mengemukakan pendapatnya, tak mempedulikan apakah Shikamaru bakal tersinggung atau tidak dengan ucapannya.

Semua orang, termasuk Sai, juga sudah tahu kalau Shikamaru itu genius dan Shikaku Nara adalah kepala sekolah yang terkenal tak pernah mentolerir pelanggaran apapun, khususnya mencontek.

Maksud Sai sebenarnya ingin bercanda, tapi karena ekspresinya yang aneh dan seperti dibuat-buat, sebagian orang jadi salah paham. Untunglah, Shikamaru sudah kenyang tidur hari itu, jadi dia tak ingin repot-repot menanggapi lelucon Sai yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Daripada memikirkan ulangan kimia, lebih baik kita ke kantin saja yuk!" Chouji mengusulkan sambil menepuk punggung Neji, mendorongnya menjauhi tempat duduk Shikamaru, sebelum perang dunia ketiga terjadi.

"Perut yang lapar akan membuat emosi gampang meluap, sedangkan perut yang kenyang akan membawa kebahagiaan." Itu adalah kata-kata bijak milik sang pemuda Akimichi dan semua temannya mengamini hal itu. Mereka pun mengikuti Chouji menuju peraduannya.

"Eh! Tu-tunggu dulu!" Temari yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan para pemuda tanggung itu, langsung meraih lengan Shikamaru saat dia melewati bangkunya. Temari melepaskan pegangannya dari Shikamaru begitu sang pemuda menatapnya tak suka.

"Ada apa?" Shikamaru meringis sebal. Bukan karena Temari menyela urusannya dengan teman-temannya tapi dia sebal karena Temari berada terlalu dekat dengannya, bahkan menyentuh tangannya yang langsung saja memberikan sensasi bagai tersengat listrik.

Sepasang iris hijau terang yang menatap lurus ke arahnya telah mampu membangunkan sekawanan kupu-kupu didalam perutnya. _"Ah! Perasaan apa ini?"_

"Bukankah tadi Sarutobi-sensei menyuruhmu untuk memberitahuku tentang sekolah ini?" Temari mengingatkan Shikamaru. Mata indahnya masih menatap Shikamau dengan secercah harapan.

 _"_ _Ah! Ini gawat!"_ Shikamaru sudah memprediksikan dengan otak geniusnya kalau ia terlalu lama berdiri disana dan menatap mata _emerald_ itu, maka sudah bisa dipastikan dirinya akan mencair seperti gletser es di musim panas.

Sejurus kemudian, matanya menangkap sosok wakilnya yang hendak keluar kelas dan langsung memanggilnya. "Tenten!"

Gadis tomboy yang hobi mengikat rambutnya mengikuti model rambut salah satu karakter wanita di sebuah game itu, serta merta menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Shikamaru lantas menyuruh Tenten menghampirinya.

"Tolong kau ajak Temari berkeliling yaa. Aku sedang ada urusan. Sudah dulu yaa!" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Tenten, Shikamaru buru-buru meninggalkan TKP sebelum dirinya benar-benar meleleh karena tatapan Temari.

"Eh? Kok aku? Oi! Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" Pemuda itu tak menggubris Tenten yang meneriakkan namanya.

"Haaah! Dasar Shikamaru! Selalu saja bersikap seenaknya!" Tenten merutuk ketua kelasnya.

Air muka Tenten berubah lembut ketika menghadapi Temari. "Maaf yaa, Temari. Shikamaru memang begitu. Tak usah kau pedulikan yaa."

"Apa dia selalu bersikap seperti itu?" Temari bertanya.

"Tidak bertanggung jawab seperti tadi maksudmu? Hampir setiap hari deh! Sebenarnya kan dia yang ketua kelas, tapi selalu saja melimpahkan semua urusan kelas kepadaku! Menyebalkan! " Tenten mengungkapkan kekesalannya akan sikap Shikamaru pada Temari.

Menyadari Temari yang hanya terdiam tak menanggapi ocehannya, Tenten jadi merasa tidak enak dan meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa." Temari tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Tapi bukan itu maksudku. Apa Shikamaru selalu bersikap meremehkan pada setiap pelajaran?"

"Meremehkan pelajaran?" Tenten terlihat masih tidak mengerti.

"Dia mendapat nilai tertinggi saat ulangan kimia, bukan?! Tapi sepertinya, itu bukan hal yang keren menurutnya." Temari menjelaskan.

"Ohh. Hal itu yang kau maksud yaa?!" Temari menggangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana yaa?! Mungkin karena dia terlahir genius, jadi dia bersikap seperti itu. Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti jalan pikiran si pemalas itu! Aku heran kenapa Asuma-sensei menjadikannya ketua kelas. Seharusnya Neji-kun saja. Dia kan lebih bertanggung jawab daripada Shikamaru," ujar Tenten.

"Terlahir genius yaa?!" Temari berkata dalam hati. _Pantas saja dia bersikap sombong seperti tadi_. Meski demikian, Temari malah semakin tertarik pada Shikamaru dan kesulitan mengenyahkan persona pemuda itu dalam benaknya.

Apalagi saat mereka saling beradu pandang, matanya seolah menyimpan suatu kekuatan misterius yang mampu menyibak kabut keraguan yang selama ini menyelimuti hatinya, laksana gugusan mendung yang ranum menitikkan tetesan hujan.

Temari tidak pernah merasakan hal itu sebelumnya. Terlebih terhadap seorang pemuda.

"Sudahlah, Temari-chan. Kau tak perlu memikirkan anak pemalas itu. Lebih baik kita ke kantin sekarang. Nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku. Tenang saja, mereka semua baik kok!" Suara Tenten menghenyakkan Temari dari lamunannya.

Tenten merangkul bahu Temari, berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan teman barunya. Temari merasa terenyuh dengan sikap ramah Tenten.

Selama ini belum ada seorang pun yang bersikap demikian padanya. Para gadis cenderung menjauhinya lantaran paras Temari yang lebih rupawan dibanding mereka. Tapi, Tenten tidak menganggapnya seperti itu.

"Sepertinya, kami akan berteman baik," batin Temari.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah hampir satu semester Temari bersekolah di SMU Konoha. Berbeda dengan sekolah sebelumnya, Temari mendapat banyak teman di sekolah swasta itu.

Tenten mengenalkannya pada teman-teman wanitanya yang cukup 'beragam' karena awalnya Temari menyangka teman-teman Tenten akan seperti gadis bersurai coklat itu, tomboy dan periang. Tapi kenyataannya malah sebaliknya.

Bahkan, Temari juga menjalin persahabatan dengan Ino Yamanaka, siswi yang digosipkan berpacaran dengan Shikamaru. Berbeda dengan Tenten, Ino sangat memperhatikan penampilannya.

Pakaiannya modis, tatanan rambutnya keren, kulitnya bagus, sikapnya ramah walaupun kadang terkesan ketus karena dia selalu berbicara terus terang.

"Hari minggu nanti, kalian main ke rumahku yaa!" Ino berkata pada teman-temannya ketika mereka sedang berkumpul di kantin untuk menikmati santapan makan siang.

"Dalam rangka apa? Pesta pertunangan yaa?!" Tenten menggoda sahabatnya.

"Cih! Siapa yang mau bertunangan?! Keluargaku akan mengadakan pameran ikebana di rumah. Kata Ayah, aku boleh mengundang teman-temanku untuk datang."

" _Sou desu ka_. Kukira akan ada pesta pertunangan. Hehehe." Tenten tertawa kecil, tak mengacuhkan Ino yang melotot ke arahnya.

Ino menggeliat, membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Iya. Akan ada pesta pertunangan nanti." Semua temannya langsung menoleh ke arah gadis _Barbie_ itu.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau sungguh akan bertunangan dengan Shikamaru?!" Sakura menatap Ino tak percaya. Temari hampir tersedak _milkshake_ nya ketika Sakura menyebutkan nama pemuda yang akhir-akhir selalu membuat tidurnya tak nyenyak.

"Ino akan bertunangan dengan Shikamaru? Oh! Tidak!" Hatinya mendadak kebat-kebit seakan dunia bakal kiamat besok.

"Haaa? Siapa yang mau bertunangan dengan Shikamaru? Jangan konyol, Sakura! Keluarga Yuuhi yang akan mengadakan pesta pertunangan. Asuma-sensei akan bertunangan dengan Kurenai-sensei minggu depan." Jawaban Ino terdengar laksana oasis di padang pasir dalam pendengaran Temari.

"Sudah berulang kali ku katakan…" Ino menengguk minumannya sejenak.

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Shikamaru selain sebagai sahabat sejak kecil. Kalian tahu sendiri kan, tipe pemuda idamanku?!" Ino melanjutkan seraya memainkan kedua sumpitnya.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa tertarik pada Sai." Sakura pernah sekelas dengan pemuda aneh itu ketika masih SMP.

Awalnya, Sakura tidak menyukai Sai karena pemuda itu selalu berkata seenaknya tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain dan waktu yang tepat untuk melontarkan celetukan anehnya. Tapi lambat laun, dia akhirnya bisa memahami Sai yang ternyata mempunyai masa lalu kelam.

"Cinta itu buta, Sakura." Tenten menanggapi dengan santai, sedikit menyindir sang putri Yamanaka.

"Mungkin Neji juga sedang terganggu penglihatannya ketika ia menyatakan cinta padamu." Ino membalas perkataan Tenten dengan seringai liciknya. Tenten tampak tak senang dengan ucapan Ino. Keduanya pun terlibat perdebatan khas wanita.

"Jangan dianggap serius. Mereka selalu seperti itu kok. Biarpun begitu, keduanya sangat akrab." Hinata berbisik pada Temari yang duduk disebelahnya. Temari hanya mengiyakan.

Meski sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu peduli karena dia tidak suka terlibat dengan hal-hal yang bukan termasuk urusannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Temari-chan sudah punya pacar?" Pertanyaan Sakura kontan meredam percekcokan antara Ino dan Tenten. Temari yang tiba-tiba menjadi pusat perhatian menjadi salah tingkah ketika semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Be-belum," jawabnya sedikit terbata.

"Belum? Berarti ada seseorang yang kau suka yaa?!" Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Temari. Sikap gadis itu sedikit membuatnya tak nyaman karena Sakura menatapnya lekat-lekat seakan mendesaknya untuk bercerita.

"Katakan saja pada kami. Jangan malu-malu," ujar Ino yang tampak bersemangat seperti wartawan _infotaintment_ yang sedang mengais berita skandal.

"Apa kau menyukai Neji?" Wajah Tenten berubah serius. Tempat duduk Temari dan Neji berdekatan. Keduanya pun cukup akrab lantaran Temari termasuk murid yang pintar sehingga Neji sering berdiskusi dengannya. Itulah yang tiba-tiba mengganggu pikiran Tenten.

"Tidak! Sungguh! Aku tidak menyukai Hyuuga-kun!" Temari menjawab cepat, tak ingin Tenten salah paham padanya. Dia sangat bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Tenten dan tak ingin merusak persahabatan mereka hanya karena hal sepele bernama kesalahpahaman.

Ino memandang gadis Suna itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Apa kau menyukai Sai?" Temari merasa seperti seorang terdakwa yang sedang diinterogasi ketika iris _aquamarine_ nya beradu dengan manik _jade_ miliknya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku juga tidak menyukai Sai." Temari menekankan kalimatnya untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya.

"Hanya gadis aneh sepertimu yang menyukai orang aneh seperti Sai." Sakura menjentikkan jarinya ke dahi Ino.

"Awww! Sakit!" Ino membalas perbuatan temannya dengan cara yang sama.

"Jadi, siapa yang Temari-chan sukai?" Hinata rupanya juga penasaran dengan hal itu. Temari beralih kepada Hinata. Sepupunya Neji itu memang sedikit berbeda dari teman-temannya yang lain. Hinata tidak banyak bicara, selalu bersikap lembut dan baik hati.

Temari kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah. Kita tak perlu membahas soal ini."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik pada kekasih atau gebetan kalian kok. Untuk sekarang ini, aku hanya ingin fokus dengan sekolahku," tambahnya sebelum melahap potongan yakiniku terakhirnya.

"Aku sudah tertinggal banyak pelajaran karena terlalu sering pindah sekolah." Temari mengemukakan alasannya. Semua temannya tampak mengerti dengan keputusannya.

Tenten dan kawan-kawan mudah berteman dengan Temari karena sifat gadis itu yang _easy going_. Temari terlihat lebih dewasa dalam berpikir dan bersikap serta selalu mengontrol emosinya dengan baik, meskipun kadang bisa lebih menyeramkan dari Ino dan Sakura ketika sedang marah.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, waktu istirahat pun berakhir. Kelima siswi itu pun bergegas menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Mereka berpisah di persimpangan koridor yang membelah lantai tiga di gedung sebelah barat.

Ino, Hinata dan Sakura menuju kelas mereka yang terletak di koridor sebelah kiri, sementara Temari dan Tenten beranjak ke kelas mereka yang berada di koridor sebelah kanan.

Sebelum mereka berpisah terlalu jauh, Ino sempat memanggil Temari. "Hei, Temari!" Gadis dengan mahkota sewarna gurun pasir itu lekas menoleh.

"Apa kau menyukai, Shikamaru?" Ino bertanya dengan lantang. Wajah cantik Temari langsung berubah kemerahan seperti kepiting rebus. Dia cepat-cepat menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sebelum orang lain menyadarinya.

Namun, Tenten dan ketiga temannya sudah mengetahui hal itu. Mereka tergelak melihat Temari yang biasanya selalu _cool_ , mendadak jadi seperti Hinata ketika melihat Naruto.

Temari hanya berharap Shikamaru dan antek-anteknya tidak mendengar perkataan Ino barusan. _"Merepotkan!"_

.

.

.

Shikamaru berdiam agak lama dibawah _shower_. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kamar mandi, sementara jemarinya menyisir setiap helai rambut hitamnya, sambil sesekali memberikan pijatan ringan pada kulit kepala.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk mandi. Tidak biasanya ia seperti itu, apalagi di hari libur seperti sekarang. Shikamaru bangun lebih awal dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi, padahal wekernya masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi.

Itu semua karena Temari, atau lebih tepatnya karena Temari hadir dalam mimpinya dengan mengenakan _dress_ elegan berwarna zamrud, menjuntai di bagian belakang, namun tersingkap hingga beberapa senti diatas lutut di bagian depannya.

Rambut pasirnya digelung rapi dengan tatanan ala wanita bangsawan Eropa pada abad pertengahan, yang mungkin sengaja dilakukannya untuk memamerkan leher jenjangnya yang menggoda. Gadis itu mendatangi Shikamaru dengan derap langkah anggun bagaikan seorang putri.

Mereka tengah berada di sebuah pesta dansa dengan nuansa zaman _Renaissance_ , bertempat di sebuah aula yang megah, berlantai keramik dengan pilar-pilar marmer yang besar dan menjulang.

Alunan musik klasik menggema ke seluruh ruangan, melantunkan melodi syahdu _Romeo and Juliet_ , karya tangan dingin sang maestro, Sergei Prokofiev.

Bagaikan tersihir, semua orang membentuk barisan yang teratur, lantas menari mengikuti irama dengan manuver-manuver yang artistik. Shikamaru dan Temari pun turut serta didalamnya, melakukan semua gerakan dengan sangat menawan.

Tatapan Shikamaru tak sekalipun berpaling dari gadis jelita dihadapannya. Lekukan alisnya yang simetris, pipi mulusnya yang bersemu merah muda dan bibir kemerahannya yang tampak berkilauan, mengundang hasrat sang pemuda Nara untuk mengecupnya.

Shikamaru merasa atmosfer seketika berubah semakin panas. Kegelisahan mulai menghinggapinya, bukan karena takut, melainkan karena reaksi aneh yang otomatis tercipta dalam tubuhnya manakala bersinggungan dengan Temari.

Temari pun merasa demikian. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya perlahan, berusaha mengatur napas untuk menenangkan hatinya yang berdegup kencang bagaikan deburan ombak besar yang menghantam karang.

 _"_ _Aku tidak tahan lagi!"_ Shikamaru kemudian menarik lengan Temari, menuntun gadis itu menjauhi lantai dansa dan meninggalkan aula. Dengan langkah cepat, Shikamaru membimbing Temari menyusuri koridor-koridor sepi, menghindari kerumunan orang.

Mereka pun akhirnya tiba di sebuah lorong sempit yang menuju ke sebuah taman bunga. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shikamaru menghempaskan tubuh Temari ke dinding, tak mengindahkan protes dari sang gadis yang mengeluh karena Shikamaru sama sekali tidak bersikap lembut ketika melakukannya.

Semenit kemudian Temari merasakan bibir Shikamaru memagut bibirnya dan kedua tangannya mendekap erat tubuh gadis itu.

Deg! Kardianya serasa hendak melukat, ketika tangan Shikamaru mulai beranjak dari pinggangnya dan menelusuri pahanya, mengangkat gaunnya sedikit lebih tinggi.

Temari berusaha mendorong tubuh Shikamaru tapi dirinya tak kuasa menolak getaran-getaran yang tercipta ketika tubuh mereka saling bergesekan.

Erangan demi erangan tersekat dalam kerongkongannya saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan tangan Shikamaru yang asyik bergerilya, menelisik setiap lekukan di tubuhnya bahkan hingga yang tersembunyi sekalipun.

"Shika…" Temari meremas rambut hitam pemuda Nara itu, berusaha meminta jeda sejenak agar dirinya bisa mengambil napas. Mereka sudah bercumbu selama beberapa waktu dan Temari mulai merasa sesak kekurangan udara.

Namun, Shikamaru mengabaikannya. Dia terus saja menyesap bibir tipis Temari, mengisapnya, memagutnya, mengecupnya. Shikamaru sangat kecanduan dengan bibir lembut Temari yang membuat mabuk kepayang bagai _ectasy_.

"Shika…" sekali lagi Temari memohon pada pemuda itu. Shikamaru malah menggigit pelan bagian bawah bibir gadis itu untuk meminta izin ke dalam mulut manisnya. Temari mengabulkan keinginan Shikamaru. Lidah keduanya pun bertemu, saling mendominasi.

Shikamaru selalu mengalah dalam banyak hal, tapi dia sama sekali tak ingin mengalah dalam perkara ini. Temari juga berpikiran sama. Gadis itu merasa harus memenangkan pertempuran ini karena paru-parunya sudah menuntut asupan oksigen yang harus segera dipenuhi.

Desahan-desahan Temari merupakan senandung paling merdu yang pernah didengar Shikamaru. Suara erotisnya telah mampu membangkitkan gairahnya.

Temari menahan napas sesaat ketika gadis itu merasakan pangkal paha Shikamaru mengeras. Peluh mulai bercucuran dari kening sang pemuda Nara. "Te..ma..ri.." Shikamaru terengah-engah.

Dia melirik Temari lewat ujung matanya. Gadis itu pun mulai kesulitan bernapas. Shikamaru ingin berhenti sebentar tapi diurungkannya. Dia tak ingin semua ini berakhir.

Ikatan yang terjalin ketika mereka saling meraba. Keintiman yang tercetus ketika bibir mereka bertautan. Dia tak ingin mengakhirinya.

Shikamaru menginginkan kebersamaan ini kekal selamanya. Bersemayam abadi sepanjang musim, hingga bintang mendelik cemburu pada gelora cinta mereka yang membias hingga batas cakrawala dan berpendar indah di angkasa.

"Te..ma..ri.." Suara Shikamaru hampir selembut desauan angin. Temari tak lagi memperhatikan pemuda itu lantaran dirinya terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan ketika Shikamaru menjajah lehernya dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi hingga meninggalkan jejak.

Shikamaru merintih. "Te..ma..ri.." Dia sudah tak berdaya mengekang naluri kejantanannya untuk segera mengklaim Temari menjadi miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Shikamaru tak akan membiarkan siapapun merebut Temari darinya.

"Temari!" Shikamaru langsung membuka matanya.

Dan… Disanalah dia. Terbangun diatas tempat tidurnya, dengan napas tersengal-sengal dan tubuh bersimbah keringat seperti baru saja menggendong Chouji sambil berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola sebanyak lima putaran.

Shikamaru memandang sekeliling. "Ternyata hanya mimpi! Merepotkan!"

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHEM-IS-TRY_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** Shikamaru Nara adalah si pemalas yang selalu mendapat nilai bagus dalam pelajaran sains. Kendati demikian, dia tak mampu merumuskan reaksi kimia yang terjadi didalam tubuhnya tatkala ia bertatap mata dengan Temari, murid baru yang berasal dari Sunagakure. Bad at summary. AU. [For : ShikaTema Day Event : Voice For You] Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _Warning :_** Alur cepet, gaje, OOC, romance gagal, ngasal, abal dan masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Kalimat _Italic_ merupakan kata hati/pikiran para tokohnya. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

* * *

.

.

.

"Hoaaammm!" Shikamaru membuka rahangnya dengan lebar, menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Pemuda itu bermaksud mendinginkan temperatur otaknya yang serasa makin memanas karena sudah hampir satu jam berkutat dengan puluhan soal fisika.

Temari melotot kearahnya. "Tutup mulutmu ketika sedang menguap! Bisa menular tahu!" Benar saja. Sesaat kemudian, gadis itu pun menguap. Dia pun melemparkan tatapan apa-kubilang-kan pada si pemuda berkuncir nanas.

"Jangan terlalu mendramatisir. Dasar wanita." Dia bergumam malas. Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya dari Temari yang menatapnya seolah dia baru saja menularkan virus _influenza_ pada gadis itu.

"Aku tidak melebih-lebihkan!" Temari terdengar kesal. "Sudah ada penelitian yang membuktikan hal tersebut. Itulah mengapa kita disarankan menutup mulut ketika menguap."

"Penularan dapat terjadi karena respon empatetik. Kalau kau tidak memiliki empati terhadap diriku, semestinya kau tidak tertular." Shikamaru menyahut santai. Temari terkesiap, begitu juga dengan Shikamaru.

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Rona kemerahan tampak bersemu di pipi mereka. Mengetahui hal itu, Temari langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Pandangannya kini menghadap buku tugas fisika yang terkuak diatas meja.

Shikamaru memainkan pulpennya, mengetuk-ngetukkannya ke meja agar suasana disekitar mereka tidak terlalu hening. Setelah Shikamaru mengatakan hal tadi, atmosfer yang menyelimuti keduanya menjadi sedikit berbeda.

Mereka saling tak bicara selama beberapa menit. Shikamaru melirik gadis cantik dihadapannya. Dia berterima kasih pada mata sipitnya karena terkadang orang-orang tak menyadari kalau dirinya tengah memperhatikan mereka. Termasuk Temari.

Shikamaru mengamati gadis itu diam-diam. "Pipinya sedikit lebih tembam dari yang ku impikan semalam. Tapi, terlihat lebih manis kok. Bentuk hidungnya bagus. Dagunya ranum dan…" Shikamaru menahan napas sejenak ketika tatapannya terpaku pada leher jenjang Temari.

Dia sudah setengah membayangkan bibirnya menyusuri leher indah itu. "Ada goresan kecil di kulit lehernya!"

Pemuda itu merasa takjub dengan kemampuan penglihatannya yang dapat menemukan seberkas luka tipis yang hampir tersamarkan dengan warna kulit Temari yang bagaikan mutiara. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tangan Temari. "Pantas saja."

Temari menggaruk leher dengan ujung kukunya. Kebiasaannya di kala merasa tegang atau gelisah. Raut wajah Temari tampak datar, padahal gadis itu tengah berjuang melawan jantungnya sendiri agar tidak berdegup terlalu kencang.

Dia ingin mengatur napas agar sirkulasi udara dalam jantungnya bisa normal kembali, tapi itu sama saja dengan memberitahu pemuda Nara dihadapannya, kalau apa yang dikatakannya barusan berpengaruh besar pada dirinya.

"Shikamaru!"

"Temari!"

Mereka kembali terperangah untuk kedua kalinya, menyadari kekompakan mereka saling memanggil nama. Keduanya lantas tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana. Temari berdeham sedikit, mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang masih berdebar-debar.

Gadis itu pun kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. Temari mengerutkan dahinya, tampak sedang berpikir keras ketika tatapannya tertambat pada sebuah soal yang rumit. _"Aku belum pernah mempelajari tentang ini! Gawat!"_

Temari memutar bola matanya, melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang terlihat tak menemui kendala yang berarti ketika mengerjakan soal bagiannya. _"Apa aku harus bertanya padanya?"_

Sebelumnya, Temari tak pernah bertanya pada Shikamaru mengenai tugas sekolah karena sikapnya yang terkesan meremehkan pelajaran, tampak sombong di mata Temari.

Tapi akhirnya, gadis itu mengesampingkan gengsinya sejenak untuk bertanya pada Shikamaru. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan soal yang ini."

Temari mendekatkan bukunya ke arah Shikamaru. Pensilnya menunjuk ke soal nomor sembilan puluh dua. Shikamaru menarik tubuhnya, hingga dada bidangnya menyentuh pinggir meja.

Temari memutar bukunya sedikit agar memudahkan Shikamaru. Mereka seharusnya mengerjakan soal fisika itu secara berkelompok. Tapi karena ego keduanya yang seperti gunung es, mereka sepakat membagi tugas untuk dikerjakan masing-masing. Dari seratus soal, Temari mengerjakan lima puluh soal, begitu pula dengan Shikamaru.

"Sebelumnya, mari kita rangkum terlebih dahulu," ujar Shikamaru setelah selesai membaca soal esai yang disodorkan Temari.

Dia meraih pulpennya dan menuliskan sesuatu dalam buku Temari. "Diketahui : r1 = 4 m, r2 = 40 m, TI1 = 110 dB dan n = 1000 dan yang ditanyakan adalah TI2."

"Rumusnya adalah TI2 = TI - 20 log r2/r1. Berarti, 110 - 20 log 40/4 atau sama saja dengan 110 – 20.1, maka didapat hasil 90 dB." Shikamaru menjelaskannya secara terperinci.

Temari bukannya memperhatikan penyelesaian yang dilakukan Shikamaru. Gadis itu malah menatap Shikamaru dengan takjub. " _Dia terlihat lebih tampan dari Shiranui-sensei kalau seperti ini."_

"Apa kau selalu pamer seperti ini dengan otak encermu?" Temari menyeringai, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang teratur.

Shikamaru membalas dengan seringai yang sama. "Hanya pada orang-orang tertentu, Nona." Keduanya pun tersenyum.

Mereka kembali mengerjakan soal fisika bersama-sama. Tugas sekolah malah semakin menumpuk menjelang ujian akhir semester yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Hampir semua guru memberikan banyak PR dan tugas yang harus dirampungkan sebelum ujian.

Salah satunya, Genma Shiranui, guru fisika yang mengajar di kelas Shikamaru. Jangan tertipu dengan tampangnya yang bak seorang pangeran dan sifatnya yang ramah. Dalam hal tugas sekolah, Genma jauh lebih mengerikan daripada Ibiki, guru matematika yang terkenal _killer_.

Pria yang hobi mengemut _lollipop_ itu tak segan-segan untuk menyuruh muridnya mengerjakan puluhan soal fisika dalam bentuk esai. Shikamaru sedikit merasa lega karena setidaknya tugas itu dikerjakan secara berkelompok walaupun hanya terdiri dari dua orang.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau Shikamaru menyukai Temari! Lihat saja sikapnya tadi!" Kiba menyeletuk agak keras.

"Tapi, apa Temari juga menyukainya?" Shino menimpali dengan suara yang tidak kalah keras.

Kedua pemuda itu mengamati Shikamaru dan Temari dari celah rak buku. Tadinya mereka juga sedang mengerjakan tugas fisika di perpustakaan. Tapi, ketika melihat dua teman mereka yang terlibat dalam situasi yang aneh, Shino dan Kiba memilih untuk mencari tahu.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya dia juga menyukai Shikamaru. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kiba balik bertanya. Keduanya sengaja mengeraskan suara mereka untuk meledek Shikamaru dan Temari. Kalau tentang menjahili orang lain, Shino dan Kiba memang partner yang kompak.

Tenten yang terkenal paling galak saja bisa menangis sesegukan lantaran menjadi korban keisengan Kiba dan Shino yang menguncinya di gudang belakang sekolah saat perayaan Halloween tahun lalu.

"Jangan membicarakan orang lain di belakang!" Shikamaru mulai gerah mendengar ocehan teman sekelasnya.

Seketika suasana berubah menjadi canggung antara dia dan Temari karena gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya cukup lama untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam karena malu sekaligus kesal.

"Kami tidak membicarakanmu di belakang kok!" Kiba dan Shino kemudian muncul dari balik rak buku yang berada didepan Shikamaru.

Kiba mengembangkan tawa liciknya. Gigi taring kecil menyembul dari ujung mulutnya. Shino tampak membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang agak melorot.

"Terserahlah! Merepotkan saja!" Shikamaru menggerutu sambil membuang muka. Dia kesal karena waktu berduaannya dengan Temari terusik oleh kehadiran kedua temannya. _"Jarang-jarang aku mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini. Mengganggu saja!"_

Temari juga berpikiran sama. _"Kenapa mereka datang kesini sih?! Mengganggu saja!"_ Temari mulai menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Shikamaru kendati awalnya dia masih merasa sungkan dan sering salah tingkah acapkali pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

"Mungkin Gaara dan Kankuro akan menertawakanku seandainya mereka melihat diriku seperti ini." Temari merasa _hopeless_ dengan sikapnya sendiri. Shikamaru Nara memang berbeda dari pemuda lain yang pernah mampir dalam kehidupannya.

Shikamaru telah mampu menarik perhatiannya bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sikap acuh tak acuhnya yang kerap kali mengundang amarah orang-orang di sekitarnya, tak menyurutkan antusiasme Temari terhadap pemuda itu.

Temari tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dia pun tak ingin gegabah menyimpulkan bahwa segenap kegundahan dan getaran-getaran aneh yang dirasakannya setiap kali wajah mengantuk Shikamaru melintas di benaknya adalah indikasi adanya benih-benih cinta yang bersemayam dalam hatinya.

Menjadi satu-satunya wanita dalam keluarga semenjak ibunya meninggal dunia, Temari sudah terbiasa berpikir secara rasional dan mendahulukan akalnya daripada perasaannya.

Jadi, ketika pipinya memanas hanya karena tangannya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan kekar Shikamaru, nalar logisnya malah sibuk mencari istilah-istilah ilmiah yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan maknanya.

Namun, setiap wanita memiliki dua sisi. Itulah kehebatan sekaligus kelemahan wanita. Sekuat apapun Temari membendung perasaannya terhadap Shikamaru, gadis itu tak mau memungkiri kenyataan kalau dia merasa nyaman dan bahagia ketika berdekatan dengan Shikamaru.

Temari menegakkan kepalanya perlahan, memandang pemuda keren dihadapannya dengan berani. Iris _jade_ nya menyorot tajam. Namun seandainya Shikamaru cukup peka, barangkali dia dapat mengetahui sebuah makna yang tersirat dalam keindahan mata itu.

Sebuah harapan. _"Apa Shikamaru memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?"_

Mulut Shikamaru sedikit terbuka ketika Temari memandangnya dengan tatapan yang begitu mendalam.

Bola mata hijau terang itu selalu mampu membuatnya terhipnotis dan bagai dimantrai, seandainya Temari memintanya untuk menusuk jantungnya sendiri, Shikamaru akan mengabulkan permohonannya tanpa ragu.

Ada daya magis yang terselubung didalam manik _emerald_ yang tertuju persis kearahnya. Bagaikan energi mikroskopis yang tak dapat dilihat atau didengar. Akan tetapi, efek-efek yang diciptakannya mampu diindrai dengan rasional meskipun otak genius Shikamaru belum mampu menelaahnya dengan benar.

"Temari… Jika aku bisa menjadi bagian dari dirimu, maka aku ingin menjadi air matamu, yang selalu tersimpan dalam hatimu, lahir dari matamu, hidup di pipimu dan mati di bibirmu." Namun, Shikamaru tak berani mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Dia memilih pergi, menahan rasa sakitnya seorang diri.

.

.

.

Shikamaru dan Temari tak saling bicara sejak kejadian di perpustakaan beberapa hari yang lalu. Keduanya memilih menghindar dalam berbagai kesempatan. Tidak ada pula yang menanyakan hal itu karena sebenarnya hubungan mereka tidak seperti Neji dan Tenten yang merupakan sepasang kekasih.

Shikamaru berusaha untuk tidak mengindahkan hal tersebut, walaupun dirinya dihinggapi rasa bersalah karena Temari menjadi sedikit berubah setelah hari itu. Temari biasanya tak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyindirnya atau sekedar menyeringai kearahnya.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini, Temari bahkan enggan menatap wajahnya dan kerap kali menunduk atau memalingkan muka ketika tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu.

 _"_ _Ada ada dengannya yaa?! Sikapnya jadi aneh seperti itu."_ Bukannya memikirkan ujian yang akan berlangsung besok, Shikamaru malah membayangkan gadis pirang berkuncir empat yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya.

Shikamaru berguling ke kanan, menghadap dinding polos berwarna krem yang tampak baru dicat. Dia menatap malas tabel unsur kimia beserta penjelasannya dalam buku yang tengah ia pegang.

Tak satu pun dari susunan unsur itu yang mampir ke otaknya karena Temari sudah menginvasi pikirannya lebih dulu.

Dia memutar tubuhnya kembali, kini menghadap Neji yang sedang duduk bersandar pada rak buku besar yang terbuat dari kayu. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang membaca sesuatu.

Shikamaru berusaha memusatkan konsentrasinya pada materi ujian ditangannya. Tapi, mata kecilnya malah memandang bukunya dan Neji secara bergantian.

 _"_ _Merepotkan!"_ Shikamaru akhirnya menyerah. Dia pun melemparkan bukunya ke lantai hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring hingga menarik perhatian Neji dari aktifitas membacanya. Pemuda tampan itu melirik Shikamaru sekilas sebelum kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya.

Mereka sedang berada di rumah Chouji untuk mendiskusikan materi ujian dari beberapa mata pelajaran, khususnya sains, yang merupakan spesialis Neji dan Shikamaru.

Rumah Chouji selalu menjadi pilihan Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan untuk berkumpul untuk belajar kelompok atau sekedar bersantai lantaran rumahnya yang besar dan sejuk serta sambutan dari orangtua Chouji yang selalu ramah pada mereka.

Hari itu adalah hari Minggu dan mereka sudah berkumpul di rumah Chouji sejak pukul sepuluh pagi.

Dua jam setelah makan siang, Chouji dan Sai memutuskan untuk membeli cemilan karena stok kudapan Chouji sudah habis karena diluar dugaan, Sai yang kurus itu ternyata doyan ngemil seperti Chouji.

Setelah beberapa saat, Shikamaru akhirnya mulai merasa bosan. Dia pun beralih kepada satu-satunya orang yang ada di kamar Chouji bersamanya. "Neji," panggilnya. Neji hanya menyahut dengan gumaman pelan.

"Apa yang kau rasakan pada Tenten? Apa kau mencintainya?" Neji terkesiap seraya melihat ke arah Shikamaru dengan tatapan nanar.

Neji kemudian membersihkan telinga kanannya dengan jari kelingking, memastikan kalau pendengarannya tidak bermasalah karena baru saja dia mendengar kata cinta terlontar dari mulut si biang pemalas.

"Apa maksudmu?! Tentu saja aku mencintai Tenten." Neji menjawab. Dia agak heran Shikamaru yang biasanya tak memedulikan hal-hal yang bukan urusannya, tiba-tiba menanyakan perasaannya terhadap Tenten. _"Ah! Jangan-jangan?!"_ Neji langsung teringat sesuatu.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Temari?" Neji bertanya pada Shikamaru. Melihat reaksi temannya yang berubah gugup ketika ia menyebutkan nama Temari, Neji akhirnya meyakini perkataan Tenten dan sepupunya tentang Shikamaru dan Temari.

Beberapa waktu lalu, Hinata dan teman-temannya, termasuk Tenten, tengah memperbincangkan Shikamaru dan Temari yang kabarnya saling menyukai tapi saling menjaga gengsi karena ego masing-masing yang terlalu besar.

Tidak seperti Rock Lee yang selalu tertarik dengan urusan orang lain, Neji memilih untuk tak menanggapinya. Meski dia sedikit penasaran juga dengan kebenaran kabar tersebut, karena menyangkut Shikamaru yang super cuek, yang akhirnya tertarik pada sesuatu atau seseorang yang bukan kasur ataupun awan.

"Katakan saja padaku. Mumpung yang lain belum pulang." Neji menyarankan. Kendati selalu bersaing perihal nilai akademis, Shikamaru dan Neji sebenarnya adalah sahabat baik. Keduanya merupakan yang paling berkepala dingin diantara teman-teman sebaya mereka.

Shikamaru pastinya akan memilih Neji apabila ia ingin mendiskusikan hal yang serius atau menuturkan _dirty little secrets_ nya. Shikamaru kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur Chouji dan duduk bersimpuh di dekat Neji. "Mungkin aku akan merasa lebih baik setelah bercerita pada Neji," pikirnya.

Neji mempelajari mimik wajah temannya sejenak. "Kelihatannya pikiran Shikamaru sedang kalut," batinnya ketika mendapati rona kehitaman dibawah mata pemuda bersurai hitam itu yang mengisyaratkan kalau dia kurang tidur. _"Hah? Shikamaru kurang tidur? Apa kata dunia?!"_

Melihat ekspresi Shikamaru yang tampak payah, nyatanya tak mengurungkan niat Neji untuk menyindirnya. "Apakah otak pintarmu itu tak mampu menjelaskan perasaan yang kau alami ketika melihat Temari?" Shikamaru langsung mendelik tajam kearahnya. "Diam kau!" Sungutnya.

"Hahaha!" Neji tertawa lepas. Shikamaru pasti akan jadi sasaran empuk untuk diledek kalau teman-teman mereka yang lain tahu mengenai hal ini. " _Atau mungkin sebenarnya mereka sudah tahu?"_ Neji sedikit tak yakin.

Neji menaruh buku yang telah selesai dibacanya ke rak. Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat duduknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis bersampul coklat yang bertuliskan namanya. "Itu namanya _chemistry,_ " katanya pada Shikamaru.

"Eh? _Chemistry?_ Kimia?"

"Bukan. Sedikit berhubungan dengan kimia sih. Tapi bukan itu yang ku maksud." Neji tampak membolak-balik halaman bukunya kemudian menatap Shikamaru dengan penasaran.

"Apa kau merasa canggung ketika berada didekatnya? Contohnya seperti…" Neji memikirkan perumpamaan yang pas. "Kau mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil ke meja." Gestur dan cara bicara Neji layaknya seorang psikolog.

Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan mau tak mau mengiyakan pertanyaan Neji karena dia memang pernah melakukan hal itu. "Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Ketika kau memiliki _chemistry_ yang serius pada lawan jenis, tubuhmu akan meningkatkan produksi _norepinephrine_. Sehingga membuatmu canggung dan kesulitan mengkoordinasikan otak dengan gerakan tangan," tutur Neji. Shikamaru hanya membentuk mulutnya menyerupai huruf O.

"Apa kau pernah merasa tidak lapar atau tidak mengantuk setiap kali memikirkannya?" Neji melanjutkan wawancaranya.

Dia berusaha membuat Shikamaru nyaman dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukannya agar Shikamaru bisa merasa lebih rileks dan menceritakan masalahnya dengan santai.

Neji tak ingin pikiran Shikamaru terbebani oleh Temari padahal besok mereka akan menghadapi ujian. _"Menang tanpa bertarung tidak akan ada artinya!"_ Neji rupanya tak ingin memenangkan 'pertarungan' nilai tanpa perlawanan dari Shikamaru. Makanya dia tak ingin Temari jadi penghalang dalam pertempuran mereka.

"Apa itu juga berkaitan?" Ekspresi Shikamaru jelas menandakan kalau dia juga mengalami hal itu. Neji tersenyum seraya mengganguk pelan.

"Saat kau tertarik pada seseorang, kadar _dopamine_ dalam tubuhmu akan bertambah dan memicu perasaan menginginkan. Kadar _dopamine_ yang tinggi dapat meningkatkan energi dan merasakan suatu kesenangan yang menggiurkan sehingga membuatmu lupa pada aktifitas sehari-hari, seperti makan dan tidur."

Shikamaru mengerjapkan mata sipitnya. Dia dapat memahami penjelasan Neji tentang _chemistry_ , apalagi istilah _norepinephrine_ dan _dopamine_ bukan hal baru baginya. Shikamaru sangat hapal peranan kedua senyawa kimia itu didalam tubuh manusia.

Namun, ia tak pernah menyangka kalau hal itu berkaitan dengan sensasi mendebarkan dan efek kupu-kupu dalam perut yang menyerang sistem tubuhnya kapanpun Temari berada didekatnya.

"Selain kedua hormon tadi, masih banyak hormon lain yang memegang andil tak sedikit dalam sebuah _chemistry_ yang tengah berkembang diantara dua manusia yang berlainan jenis. Seperti _pheromone, oksitosin_ dan _testosteron_." Neji menutup sesi konsultasinya dengan menarik kesimpulan bahwa Shikamaru telah jatuh cinta dengan Temari.

"Aku? Jatuh cinta pada Temari? Tidak mungkin!" Shikamaru menyangkalnya. Tapi Neji menatapnya seolah ia baru saja mengatakan lelucon terlucu abad ini.

"Sungguh! Cinta tak datang tiba-tiba. Kau juga tahu itu kan?! Kau juga begitu kan?!" Shikamaru bersikeras, namun Neji tetap tak bergeming.

Neji mengutip karya salah satu penyair fenomenal. "Jangan anggap cinta datang dari persahabatan dan hubungan akrab yang lama. Cinta adalah anak keturunan kecocokan jiwa. Dan jika kecocokan itu tidak ada, maka cinta tidak akan pernah tumbuh dalam hitungan tahun, bahkan generasi."

Shikamaru menggertakkan giginya perlahan. "Tsk! Kau tidak usah bersikap seperti pujangga!" Neji mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi dengan itu, aku bisa meluluhkan hati wanita, bukan?!" Neji membanggakan diri. Shikamaru hanya merengut.

"Terimalah kenyataan, Shikamaru. Kau sudah terpikat dengan Temari. Kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya, bahkan sebelum kau menyadarinya kalau kau mencintainya."

Shikamaru merenungkan kata-kata Neji. _"Benarkah aku jatuh cinta pada Temari?"_ Dia masih tak yakin. Namun, dirinya juga belum mampu menguraikan hipotesa yang cukup masuk akal atas apa yang tengah melanda dirinya sejak bertemu dengan Temari dan berada didekatnya.

"Inikah yang namanya cinta?" Suara Shikamaru hampir tersamarkan oleh angin yang berdesir lembut memasuki kamar Chouji melalui celah-celah jendela. Neji lagi-lagi hanya mengukir senyum meneduhkan di wajah tampannya.

"Kalau kau berusaha mencari jawabannya dengan otakmu, sampai rambutmu memutih pun, kau tak akan pernah mendapatkannya." Neji menepuk kepala nanas Shikamaru dengan bukunya. Shikamaru pura-pura meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Dia tak membantah ucapan Neji karena memang benar adanya. Selama ini dia terus memutar otak, memeras keringat untuk mendefinisikan sensasi aneh yang menggerogoti tubuh dan pikirannya setiap kali bertatapan dengan Temari.

Shikamaru belum pernah mengalami hal ini karena dulu ia menganggap bahwa semua wanita merepotkan. Makanya, dia selalu menjaga jarak dari mahluk Tuhan yang katanya paling indah itu. Terkecuali dari ibunya, mungkin juga beberapa guru wanitanya, serta Ino dan kadang Tenten.

Jadi, ketika Temari yang dengan wajah rupawan dan senyuman menawan tahu-tahu datang menerobos kehidupannya yang aman dan tenteram bersama awan, Shikamaru sempat kalang kabut seperti halnya Kiba yang kehilangan Akamaru atau mungkin lebih dari itu.

Apalagi dengan sikap Temari yang kadang memperlakukan Shikamaru seakan dia adalah pemuda yang lemah. " _Tak tahukah dia kalau aku ini pemegang sabuk hitam karate? Tak tahukah dia kalau aku mempunyai IQ mencapai dua ratus?"_

Shikamaru malah semakin penasaran dengan gadis Suna yang tampaknya tidak terpukau dengan kedua hal tadi dan malah menjadikannya guyonan belaka.

Temari pun kerap kali menyambangi Shikamaru dalam mimpinya, yang mengakibatkan pemuda yang baru saja merayakan _sweet seventeen_ nya pada tanggal dua puluh dua September lalu, harus bergegas ke kamar mandi lantaran dirinya selalu terbangun dengan bermandikan peluh.

Tidak banyak wanita yang berkenan mampir di kehidupan membosankan Shikamaru. Anehnya, dia malah menikmati kesendiriannya bersama iring-iringan awan atau taburan bintang-bintang. Namun, Temari berbeda. Dia telah mengacaukan hubungan mesranya dengan alam mimpi.

Bahkan gadis itu telah berhasil menjungkirbalikkan dunia Shikamaru hanya dengan tatapannya. Ketika pandangan mereka saling bertemu untuk pertama kali, Shikamaru hampir memucat lantaran jantungnya terus berdetak hebat.

Seribu satu macam perasaan menjalari urat-urat syarafnya. Takut, cemas, gelisah, sedih, bahagia, marah, kecewa, semuanya datang mengeroyok hatinya silih berganti. _"Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan satu tatapan, dia sudah meluluh-lantakkan benteng pertahananku dan menyerang secara bertubi-tubi?"_

Kala itu, Shikamaru tahu bahwa dia sedang bertatapan dengan seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian yang mengagumkan sehingga jika dia tetap berada disana menatapnya, seluruh eksistensinya, seluruh jiwanya dan bahkan mungkin kecerdasannya, akan tersedot ke dalamnya.

"Kecantikan wanita terdapat pada mata, cara dia memandang dunia. Karena di matanya terletak gerbang menuju ke setiap hati manusia, dimana cinta dapat berkembang." Shikamaru akhirnya mempercayai perkataan ayahnya yang beberapa waktu lalu hanya dianggapnya angin lalu. _"Aku sudah mengalaminya, Ayah. Aku telah jatuh cinta."_

Shikamaru melipat kedua lengannya di dada, menatap Neji yang sedang mengutak-ngatik _smartphone_ nya, tengah mengetik sesuatu.

"Tapi sepertinya…" Shikamaru sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Neji mengangkat kepalanya sekilas, hingga iris mutiaranya beradu dengan manik kecil di mata Shikamaru. "Dia tak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku." Shikamaru terdengar sedih.

Dia telah menyakiti Temari karena meninggalkannya sendirian ketika mereka terjebak dalam situasi yang sangat tak kondusif. "Kau adalah seorang pengecut, Shikamaru!" Dia merutuk dirinya sendiri.

Neji mengambil pulpen dan menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya kemudian memperlihatkannya pada Shikamaru. **"** ** _CHEM-IS-TRY!"_** Ditulis dengan huruf kapital yang tebal. "Apa kau lupa dengan ini?" Neji yakin Shikamaru tak akan pernah melupakan slogan dari Kakashi-sensei, guru kimia mereka.

"Semua penemuan besar, diawali dengan usaha yang tak pernah mengenal kata lelah dan menyerah. Kalau semua ilmuwan bersikap sepertimu, maka kita akan seterusnya hidup di jaman batu. Jadi, berusahalah untuk mendapatkan cinta Temari mulai sekarang!" Neji menyemangati sahabatnya. Sebentuk senyum penuh asa terukir di wajah Shikamaru.

.

.

.

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHEM-IS-TRY_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** Shikamaru Nara adalah si pemalas yang selalu mendapat nilai bagus dalam pelajaran sains. Kendati demikian, dia tak mampu merumuskan reaksi kimia yang terjadi didalam tubuhnya tatkala ia bertatap mata dengan Temari, murid baru yang berasal dari Sunagakure. Bad at summary. AU. [For : ShikaTema Day Event : Voice For You] Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _Warning :_** Alur cepet, gaje, OOC, romance gagal, ngasal, abal dan masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Kalimat _Italic_ merupakan kata hati/pikiran para tokohnya. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

* * *

.

.

.

Ada istilah _"The Lucky Man"_ yang berkembang di masyarakat. Julukan untuk seseorang yang mendapatkan banyak sekali keberuntungan dalam hidupnya.

Tak heran kalau banyak yang menyangsikan pendapat tersebut, mengingat setiap manusia tak pernah lepas dari masalah dan cobaan hidup.

Bukankah Tuhan memberikan rasa sakit dan penderitaan dalam hidup untuk menunjukkan betapa besar kasih sayangNya kepada mahluk ciptaanNya? Lalu, bagaimana Tuhan menguji _"The Lucky Man"_ kalau dia selalu diliputi kegembiraan dan keberuntungan? Shikamaru memijit-mijit keningnya, mencoba menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"Kau berbeda denganku, Shikamaru. Kau selalu beruntung. Banyak yang peduli padamu." Kata-kata Sai bagai mata pedang yang menghunus tepat di kardianya. Sai bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan hal itu padanya. Tapi, entah kenapa hanya ucapan Sai yang langsung menancap di hatinya.

Bukan keinginannya untuk dilahirkan sebagai anak tunggal keluarga Nara yang terhormat. Bukan kehendaknya pula dilahirkan dengan kecerdasan yang melebihi orang lain pada umumnya. Semua itu adalah anugerah dan Shikamaru menerimanya dengan kerelaan hati dan luapan rasa syukur kepada Tuhan.

Ucapan Sai sangat berarti bagi Shikamaru karena pemuda yang telah resmi menjadi kekasih Ino sejak dua minggu lalu itu, meluncurkan kalimat "Banyak yang peduli padamu." Hanya seseorang yang pernah merasakan pedihnya kesendirian dan penolakan seperti Sai yang bisa mengerti hal itu.

Memiliki orang-orang yang peduli dengan diri kita juga merupakan sebuah anugerah. Lebih bernilai dari intan permata, bahkan jauh lebih berharga dari kecantikan fisik dan keindahan akal budi.

Shikamaru juga tak menampik tentang itu. Bagi sang pemuda Nara, keluarga dan teman-temannya adalah yang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Teman-temannya selalu ada untuk mendukungnya, mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, bahkan membangunkannya setiap pagi dan mengingatkannya untuk mengerjakan PR.

Mereka selalu siap membantu kala dirinya mendapat kesulitan atau membutuhkan pertolongan seperti saat ini, tepatnya ketika festival tahunan di sekolahnya.

SMU Konoha selalu mengadakan pentas seni dan budaya setelah ujian akhir semester berakhir. Kegiatan tahunan itu bertujuan agar para murid bisa _refreshing_ setelah seminggu penuh berkutat dengan ujian. Festival biasanya selalu dihelat di sekolah.

Tapi, ada sedikit yang berbeda dengan festival tahun ini. Itachi Uchiha, selaku ketua komite sekolah memutuskan untuk mengadakan festival di hutan Nara yang berlokasi tak jauh dari sekolah.

Entah cara apa yang dipakai si anak emas untuk mendapat persetujuan dari Kepala Sekolah yang juga pemilik sebagian besar lahan di hutan tersebut.

Dan hari itu merupakan hari terakhir festival. Acara puncaknya akan berlangsung malam hari dengan tajuk _"Fireflies Night",_ dimana para pengunjung bisa menikmati keindahan kunang-kunang yang bercahaya di sebuah area yang telah disiapkan panitia.

Shikamaru berhasil membujuk Shino untuk menempatkan beberapa sarang kunang-kunang di sebuah lokasi yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk acara pribadinya.

Sebagai anak Shikaku Nara, tak sulit baginya menemukan lokasi yang tepat karena hutan itu sudah seperti halaman belakang. Shikamaru sangat mengenal hutan Nara.

Dia berhasil menemukan lokasi yang sesuai, bertempat di pinggir sebuah sungai kecil yang airnya sangat bening dan mengalir deras.

Shino menempatkan kunang-kunang di seberang sungai yang pepohonannya lebih rimbun tepat di depan tepian sungai dimana Shikamaru dan Temari akan duduk di sebuah batu besar untuk menikmati pertunjukan kunang-kunang.

Semua persiapan sudah selesai ketika matahari terbenam di ufuk barat. Shikamaru berterima kasih pada Shino dan kawan-kawannya karena telah membantunya menyiapkan kejutan untuk Temari. "Semoga Temari menyukainya," harapnya.

.

.

.

Temari mengerutkan keningnya saat ia menemukan sebuah kertas mika yang ia asumsikan sebagai sepotong tiket karena bertuliskan _golden ticket_ dan warnanya keemasan.

Namanya tertera dalam tiket itu, tapi ketika Temari menanyakan kepada temannya tentang siapa yang menaruh tiket itu di laci mejanya, tak satupun dari mereka yang bisa memberitahu gadis itu.

"Aku juga mendapatkan tiket itu kok," ujar Ino ketika Temari memperlihatkan tiketnya pada sang gadis _Barbie_ di kantin.

"Mungkin hanya satu orang dari setiap kelas yang mendapatkannya, Temari-chan. Kau dan Ino sangat beruntung." Hinata mengemukakan alasan yang cukup masuk akal karena hanya Ino yang mendapatkan tiket itu di kelas mereka.

"Lalu apa keuntungannya mendapat tiket ini?" Temari memainkan kedua ujung tiket itu hingga menciptakan suara yang aneh.

"Kau bisa melihat kunang-kunang dari tempat yang lebih eksklusif. Tapi sepertinya setiap pemegang tiket mendapat tempat yang berbeda-beda. Coba lihat ini." Ino kemudian menunjuk delapan digit angka yang tertera dibawah nama. Angka di tiket Temari adalah 23082209.

"Itu mungkin semacam nomor atau apalah. Aku juga tidak tahu, sebab angka yang tertera di tiketku adalah 23092511." Ino menuturkan seraya menyibakkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

Temari berpikir sejenak. "Tapi, nomornya tidak beraturan yaa?! Pantas kalau lokasinya berbeda," katanya seraya menyimpan tiket itu kedalam sakunya.

"Semoga tempatnya benar-benar eksklusif deh! Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat kunang-kunang dari dekat!" Temari berkata dengan riang.

Seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah melihat kunang-kunang, makanya dia sangat menantikan acara _Fireflies Night_ di hutan Nara.

Ino dan Hinata saling berpandangan seraya menorehkan sebuah senyum tipis di wajah mereka karena berhasil mengelabui Temari.

Ino kemudian mengambil ponselnya dari saku kemeja. "Misi selesai. Selamat bersenang-senang!" Ino mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Akhirnya malam pun tiba. Tidak hanya murid-murid SMU Konoha yang memadati hutan Nara. Pengunjung juga berdatangan dari banyak tempat bahkan dari luar kota karena mereka tertarik dengan pertunjukan kunang-kunang yang baru pertama kali dihelat.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Temari menerobos kepadatan pengunjung yang berjejal-jejal di jalan masuk utama yang mengarah langsung ke tempat perhelatan acara puncak. Temari mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari salah satu dari panitia festival yang tak terlalu sibuk.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melewati _stand_ ramen Ichiraku dimana ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang memakai _t-shirt_ khusus yang hanya digunakan panitia, tengah menyantap ramen yang katanya merupakan ramen paling enak di Konoha.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Temari langsung menemui pemuda itu dan menunjukkan tiketnya. Pemuda itu memandang Temari sejenak, kemudian menyarankan agar Temari mengikuti tanda emas pada batang pohon yang akan membimbingnya menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya pada pemuda itu. Setelah mendapat petunjuk, Temari pun langsung bertolak menuju arah yang ditunjukkan pemuda tadi.

Rambu-rambu emas itu membawanya kian menjauh dari kerumunan orang yang memadati lokasi pagelaran kunang-kunang.

Penerangan dari bola-bola lampu pun semakin sedikit. Hanya cahaya rembulan yang menuntun Temari menelusuri hutan Nara yang terkenal paling lebat di Konoha.

Temari tidak merasa takut atau was-was sama sekali ketika menjelajah hutan Nara. Sebagai anggota klub _taekwondo_ , Temari bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mewaspadai segala kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin saja terjadi. Gadis itu selalu berhati-hati kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Temari melihat siluet seseorang ketika dia menghampiri rambu terakhir yang melekat pada sebuah pohon rindang yang berada tak jauh dari sungai. Temari akhirnya bisa mengenali sosok itu ketika sinar rembulan menerpa tubuh tegapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Temari memasang ekspresi datar saat mengatakannya meskipun dalam hati dia merasa senang bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Pemuda Nara itu lantas menunjukkan tiket emasnya pada Temari.

"Oh. Kukira hanya aku yang mendapatkannya." Temari tampak sedikit kecewa. _"Kuharap tidak ada orang lain selain Shikamaru yang berada di tempat ini."_

"Hanya ada kau dan aku disini, Temari." Shikamaru menyeringai seolah bisa membaca pikiran Temari.

Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Temari, merangkul lengannya dan menuntunnya menuju ke sebuah batu besar di tepian sungai. "Pertunjukannya akan segera dimulai," katanya pada gadis itu.

Keduanya duduk di batu besar itu dan beberapa menit kemudian kunang-kunang memulai aksinya. Kerlap kerlip cahaya menyeruak dari pepohonan dan semak belukar yang berada di seberang sungai. Kunang-kunang memamerkan keindahan cahaya yang mampu memanjakan mata siapa saja.

"Indah sekali." Temari sampai dibuat terperangah melihat keindahan mahluk Tuhan yang mampu memancarkan cahaya dari tubuhnya yang hingga kini masih menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar bagi para ilmuwan.

Shikamaru diam-diam memandang ke arah Temari. Gadis itu terlihat cantik dalam balutan kemeja _flannel_ dan celana _jeans_. Temari tidak menguncir rambutnya malam itu dan sebagai gantinya, dia mengenakan bandana berwarna senada dengan kemejanya. Di mata Shikamaru, Temari akan tetap terlihat cantik mengenakan pakaian apapun.

"Kau tahu…" Shikamaru membuka suara. Temari memutar bola matanya, memandang Shikamaru. "Dalam sebuah mitos, kunang-kunang adalah pembawa pesan untuk Dewa. Cahaya yang ada pada tubuh mereka merupakan harapan setiap orang yang akan disampaikan kunang-kunang kepada Dewa." Shikamaru melanjutkan.

Temari memicingkan matanya. "Apa kau berniat untuk bersikap romantis padaku?" Dia menyindir pemuda itu. Seketika lidah Shikamaru merasa kelu karena Temari berhasil menebak maksudnya. Gadis pirang itu tertawa melihat Shikamaru yang seperti baru saja mengalami kekalahan dalam permainan _shougi_.

Ekspresi Shikamaru berubah murung. "Jadi kau sama sekali tidak tertarik yaa?!" Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat merana lantaran respon Temari tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. _"Mungkin dia memang tak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."_

Temari menatap Shikamaru lekat-lekat. "Aku memang tidak tertarik." Shikamaru bagai tersambar petir ketika mendengar ucapan Temari. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk menjadikan Temari sebagai miliknya.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada kunang-kunangnya karena kau ada disini bersamaku." Temari tersenyum pada Shikamaru. "Jadi maksudmu…" Wajah muram Shikamaru berubah cerah, menampilkan raut kegembiraan yang terpancar jelas.

"Apa? Kau kan belum mengatakannya!" Temari memanyunkan bibirnya yang membuat gemas sang pemuda Nara untuk segera memagutnya. Shikamaru beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian bersimpuh di hadapan Temari dengan lututnya.

Gadis itu tampak terkejut dengan sikap Shikamaru dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri, namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu lantas meraih tangan Temari dan menggenggamnya erat seraya menatap gadis anggun dihadapannya dengan segenap kesungguhan hati yang dimilikinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Temari. Apa kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku?"

Temari tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti hatinya ketika Shikamaru menyatakan cinta padanya. Omong kosong tentang ego dan gengsi! Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan itu. Temari ingin membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupnya bersama Shikamaru.

Temari menjawab dengan mantap. "Iya. Aku bersedia."

Shikamaru langsung mendekap Temari, tak bisa mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya dia malam itu karena akhirnya dia bisa memeluk gadis cantik yang selama ini hanya bisa dipeluknya lewat mimpi.

Aroma _rose_ yang lembut menyeruak dari tubuh hangat Temari. Shikamaru membenamkan wajahnya di leher gadis itu, menghirup wangi semerbak sedalam-dalamnya, sebelum sesuatu dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba menghentakkannya dari rambut Temari yang beraroma _lavender_.

Shikamaru melepaskan diri dari Temari dan memandang gadis itu. Temari melayangkan tatapan bertanya pada satu-satunya pemuda selain keluarganya yang pernah memeluknya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Shikamaru masih terganggu dengan kenyataan kalau Temari belum mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Pertanyaan Shikamaru mengundang gelak tawa sang gadis Suna. "Hahaha. Kupikir kenapa?! Ternyata kau hanya ingin menanyakan itu. Dasar bocah cengeng!"

Melihat ekspresi Shikamaru yang serius, membuat Temari merasa tak enak karena telah menertawakannya.

Gadis itu kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajah Shikamaru. "Aku mencintaimu, Shikamaru." Temari mendaratkan bibir lembutnya di bibir sang pemuda Nara.

 _Well, Shikamaru is The Lucky Man._

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Alhamdulillah bisa publish fic ini juga :') biarpun sempet terkendala banyak hal salah satunya WB dan galau ditinggal Endo hiatus T.T *peyuk Shikadai* #abaikan Hehehe. Maaf kalo kepanjangan T.T

Yosh! Saya kembali menulis fic AU ShikaTema untuk ShikaTema Event. Semoga bisa meramaikan arsip ST di FFN :) Hehehe.

Masi dengan soknya menyematkan 'romance' dalam pilihan genre padahal kaga kerasa romance-romancenya T.T huhuhu. Masi harus banyak belajar lagi! Tolong doakan saya! :D *ngarep*

Penelitian tentang menguap yang bisa menular dipublikasikan dalam jurnal Cognitive Brain Research oleh Steven Platek, PhD, psikolog dari State University of New York. Dijelaskan kalau cara penularan menguap sama dengan tertawa/menangis :)

Chemistry yang dituturkan Neji berdasarkan penelitian Dr. Helen Fisher, PhD dari Rutgers University. Sedangkan syair yang dikutip Neji adalah karya Khalil Gibran :)

Yup! Segitu aja cuap-cuap gak penting dari saya :) Feel free to critic and review yaa minna-san. Thanks anyway :)


End file.
